Twelve Years a Slave
by Castieldelic
Summary: After you lose your family to the sea and are sold to the highest bidder with a wicked grin, where is your God to save you? This is a pirate AU fic, warnings (if necessary) will be in the chapter. Thank you, and thanks for reading.


**C/W: Peter is 14, so there is a bit of underage (kissing, but no sexual interaction). TW: Underage**

**Twelve Years a Slave**

* * *

"You're the new prisoner on my ship?" The Captain of the ship said as he came toward the small boy, a small limp in his step, and a tacky grin on his face. "I didn't expect you to be so… young." He caressed the other's pouting cheek, staring into his deep blue eyes. "You may address me as Captain. No more, no less."

The small boy nodded slowly and stared back into his eyes. He didn't dare to open his mouth. Not around this strange man, touching him gently, licking his lips. The boy's eyes darted around aimlessly, looking for someone, anyone, that could save him from the fear he was feeling.

"I don't care for your name." Arthur twisted his head so he was looking at him again. "You shall be called… Peter." He smirked and kissed the trembling boy gently. Not wanting to anger the much more powerful man, Peter kissed him back, and watched as he pulled away.

"Your lips are soft." The older male ran his thumb against his lips. "You shall stay in my cabin. Come on, up." Peter nodded and kept looking down, swaying to the small current of the water. As the two walked to the luxury room, Arthur stopped and picked the boy up to his shoulders. "Can you talk, Peter?"

"Yessir." He whispered and looked forward.

"Are you blind, Peter?" Arthur used the other hand to position his face so that he was looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

"No, sir." He kept his eyes on him, trying not to let the fear shine through. "I just, thought I had to ask to look at you, sir…"

"Call me Captain when we're below ground." He chuckled to himself. "I mean, below waters, aye?"

"A-aye." Peter bit down on his bottom lip slowly, shaking back and forth.

"Aye what?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, sighing.

"Aye, Captain," He whispered as Arthur started back to the cabin.

"You'll be staying here for as long as I want you to. Anything you would need is in here. Barely anyone gets to see this stuff, so take it in." He smirked and put him down, expecting Peter to go and touch everything in sight. The smaller boy stood beside him, slowly looking around. "Are you finished?"

"Aye, Captain." He climbed onto the bed and laid down.

"Opening your legs already? Tell me, love. Why were you sailing these dangerous seas alone? You could end up in the wrong hands…" Arthur sat down slowly, sighing.

"No, sir." Peter watched him as he sat, sitting up himself. He didn't want to tell the Captain- his new owner- every little thing about his past life. He thought it would be best to speak up. He didn't know what the Captain would do in punishment. "I was with my parents, on holiday. I-I don't really remember what happened afterwards." Peter gulped and closed his eyes.

"I see." Arthur switched positions, taking this moment to study his new prize. He was a small boy, obviously not used to sea life. He had a small golden necklace around his neck, pendant inside matching his sparkling blue eyes. If there's one thing Arthur likes, it's pretty things. "I want your necklace." The Captain held out his hand. "Go on, put it in my hand."

"H-uh?" He grasped the small chain in his hand, face becoming distressed. He shakily unhooked the chain and dropped it into the open palm, watching as the captain placed it around his own neck. "It looks beautiful, sir," He mumbled, curling into himself.

As Arthur opened his mouth to speak, a loud rap on the door rang through the room. "Captain, you are needed on deck." Heaving a small sigh, he lifted himself from the chair and headed towards the door. "I trust you down here," He turned to Peter, staring hard at him. "Don't make me have to chain you to my side. Do you understand?"

"Yessir." The boy replied immediately, giving him a curt nod.

As soon as the cabin doors closed, Peter placed his face into his knees, sobbing until his own soft cries lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I started this YEARRRS ago, I was rereading some of the stories I started, and I guess this one was pretty good. Now that I'm getting a good look at it, it's pretty bad. I may put up a second chapter, but I promise, this will be a completed story. Thanks for reading.**

**-Castieldelic**


End file.
